


Act Like A Lady

by flickawhip



Series: Lacey Evans Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey needs a little protection, she has it... in you.





	Act Like A Lady

\- “Lace?”  
\- She all but slams into you  
\- You automatically curl your arms around her  
\- “Hey... what’s wrong?”  
\- She shakes her head  
\- Burrows deeper into you  
\- You growl softly  
\- Stroke her back  
\- Listen carefully to what is going on around you  
\- She yelps when you push her behind you  
\- Moving into the room  
\- Directly to the cause of the problem  
\- “What the FUCK is your problem?”  
\- The girl cringes and you smirk  
\- Push her back  
\- Time and again  
\- Until the girl’s back hits the wall  
\- “She is MINE.... You fuck with her, you fuck with me... are we CLEAR?”  
\- The girl nods  
\- You snarl softly  
\- Shove her into the wall again  
\- Hard  
\- “Stay the fuck away from her, keep her name out your mouth... and stop LYING.”  
\- You cross back to Lacey then  
\- She’s staring at you  
\- You smirk  
\- Pull her closer  
\- Kiss her fiercely  
\- Claiming her for once  
\- She shivers  
\- Mewls softly into the kiss  
\- You smile  
\- Ghost a second kiss over her lips  
\- “I wish I could control myself around you...”  
\- “Please... don’t...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her again once more  
\- “Come on, let’s go home...”


End file.
